


Tied to Me

by ximeria



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Bottom_Arthur_Pendragon, Challenge Response, Kink, M/M, Magic, Sex, Sex_Magic, kink_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-11
Updated: 2009-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Arthur, what he has found in Merlin goes far beyond a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of orgasm denial/control for the [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) challenge.

"I'm your superior," Arthur said, fighting to keep his voice level. He didn't want Merlin to know just how close to the edge he was. Maybe, just maybe, if Merlin didn't realize it in time, he could...

The smirk on Merlin's face made Arthur whimper, or possibly it was the magic flowing through his body, curling itself around his cock, soaking his entire being, keeping him from coming.

Merlin swirled his finger, his eyes flashing like fire and Arthur could move nowhere. His arms were stretched out, hands brushing the headboard of the bed, his legs were almost painfully pulled apart, leaving him exposed, his cock curving up against his abdomen, a thin string of fluid leaking from the tip onto his skin.

"This puts no strain on me," Merlin whispered softly. "I can keep doing this the whole night."

This time Arthur willingly admitted that he whimpered. His skin felt tight, as if he didn't quite fit inside it. He could feel sweat covering his whole body, the usually soft linen under his back was now coarse and unforgiving, almost rubbing him raw.

He tried to focus through the haze, tried to see Merlin's expression as he put one knee up on the bed, rubbing the heel of his hand down over his own erection. The shadows played and shifted as the only source of light, the fire in the fireplace, warped everything, adding an unearthly light to Merlin. His stupid servant, his clumsy helper, his friend and co-conspirator and confidante.

His! Arthur arched his back as much as he could when the magic shifted, rolling over him, through him, pushing inside him where he'd only ever allowed Merlin. It made him feel full but not full enough, aching for something he shouldn't name.

"Merlin!" he gasped, almost crying when the magic slid all the way inside – as if there was something there, a ghostly touch, fleetingly touching him inside out, yet nothing but air, unintelligible.

"Patience, Arthur," Merlin whispered, crawling up the bed, his eyes enough to hold Arthur down even if his magic hadn't been doing so already.

"Don't want to," Arthur ground out, trying to draw in enough breath. He was sure his cock would burst when Merlin would finally let him come. "Merlin, please let me come, please..."

Merlin crawled up to brace his hands on either side of Arthur's chest. Leaning in, his breath brushed against Arthur's lips, not close enough, not _nearly_ close enough.

"So pretty when you beg," Merlin whispered. "If anyone else could see you now, how prettily you beg for me to let you come."

Ducking down, Merlin brushed his lips over Arthur's collarbone, keeping his whole body in place. No friction, no physical contact of skin against skin, only that one little point of touch.

The magic twisted inside Arthur and sparks rolled through his body, wave upon wave of pleasure bordering on almost-pain.  
*  
"Merlin..." Arthur squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't focus on anything but the intense burning need in his body, the feeling as if it was a matter of life and death that he be allowed to come.

"No," Merlin said, "not yet."

Arthur felt the restraint of his legs lessening and he could finally twist his body a little, the sudden freedom making him almost giggle with elation. "Fuck me," he said with a laugh. "Just you, not your magic."

"We do that all the time," Merlin chuckled, moving further down Arthur's body. "You like this."

"Oh yeah," Arthur breathed out. "I love your magic."

"And my magic loves you," Merlin replied with a small laugh.

"Prove it," Arthur demanded. "Let me come."

Merlin lifted his head and rolled his eyes at him.

"Come ooooooon," Arthur pleaded.

Merlin shook his head and licked a strip from Arthur's collarbone to his abdomen, nuzzling where the hair started low on Arthur's belly.

Arthur cried out when Merlin bit lightly into his hip, writhing under the attention when Merlin continued to kiss it better, then licking the spot until all Arthur could think about was that wicked tongue and how much he wanted it on his cock.

He couldn't make Merlin break, he knew he didn't want him to. Part of him didn't want to let go of this, suspended in pleasure, balancing on the edge.

Endurance, his skills when it came to self control, discipline, all that didn't exist at that moment. Nothing was important apart from Merlin touching him, letting him come.

Arthur whimpered when at some point, Merlin pulled away from him, positioning himself between Arthur's spread thighs. Looking up, he found Merlin staring at him, hungrily. He felt the jolt of contact when Merlin placed both his hands on Arthur's thighs.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from Merlin. The stark contrast between where the light coloured the skin and the other places, the ones where the darkest of shadows concealed the places he wanted so much to touch and kiss.

Merlin squeezed his thighs. "Arthur, let go."

Swallowing a moan, Arthur felt his body tensing up, felt as if a tidal wave had been let loose, spreading from somewhere within him and outward. Semen spattered up his chest and abdomen, but even that, the feel of finally being allowed to come was less centred on his cock and far more on how the rush filled him, making his head spin and his whole body sing.

He felt loose as Merlin's magic no longer held him down, but it was still there, saturating his whole being. He smiled, his eyes closing as Merlin lifted his legs up over his shoulders.

He was never going to let Merlin go.

The End


End file.
